Studying Kisses
by alijoz97
Summary: While Percy and Annabeth work on their Latin homework, Percy has troubles focusing. And Annabeth can't help but be distracted by Percy to be much help. Percabeth oneshot.


Percy looked around the classroom exasperatedly, his finger itching towards his pocket, where he kept Riptide. Of course, he knew his favorite sword wouldn't be necessary for today, but he couldn't help it; he brought it anyway.

"It's just Latin, Percy. No need to maul your eyes out."

"Easy for you to say," Percy sighed, finally flinging the book away from him. The words were becoming too much. "You _like_ reading. When I read, I just get a headache."

"So do I," Annabeth retorted, still looking at her Latin book. It was Chiron's _brilliant _idea to try and learn the language of the Romans, since everybody had saved everybody's life and stopped the world from ending-the usual, really. But still. Couldn't there just be some sort of device that could magically input every foreign word he wanted into his brain? Something he could eat that would make the Latin come to him fluently? _Anything_ but reading...

"Yeah, but you're Annabeth Chase," Percy teased half-hardheartedly, reaching into his pocket to wield Riptide. The blade twiddled in his grasp, and he couldn't help marvel at the way the light caught the bronze blade, flashing bits of light around the room. Some of the light stained Annabeth's face, making her glow like a goddess.

Not that she needed it to make her look like one.

"And as Annabeth Chase, it's my duty to help you with your homework. Percy, Chiron will add to your chores if you keep avoiding your lessons. There's only so much he can do before the real torture sets in."

"True," Percy agreed, a sigh rushing out of his lips. He still wasn't convinced. Having a sword fight with Clarisse just sounded _so _much more fun. He'd have an excuse to work off his anger. "But it's my extra work. Not yours."

"Right," Annabeth said, matching his tone. Eyes flickering towards her books, she pushed them away and made her way to Percy. He capped Riptide, making it shrink back into the ballpoint pen it usually looked like. When she neared closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth leaned into him. "If you get extra work from Chiron, Percy, that means we don't have time for _this_..."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, her fingers stroking at his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. With her tongue doing incredible things to his, Percy was out of his mind. Latin and swordsplay forgotten, he backed her up so her legs were pressing against the desk he had been working on.

And then she pulled away.

Percy scowled, running his hand through his hair. "That's not fair."

"_You're_ not fair," she countered, pouting slightly. "When you decide to be selfish and not do your work, thus resulting in _more_ work, resulting in less time for kissing, it makes a girl reconsider her decision to have a certain procrastinating demigod as her boyfriend." She rocked back on her heels, absently tugging at a curl of her hair.

"You're impossible," Percy sighed, reaching around her for his Latin book.

"Nah," she said, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm the daughter of Athena-"

"Yeah, yeah. Wits and cleverness, I got it."

Smiling, Annabeth ruffled at Percy's hair and made her way back to her own desk, returning to her book. She flipped at the pages absently, her thoughts anywhere but Latin. She kept thinking about Percy, the way his lips made her feel, how he made her feel alive with one touch. It was incredible, really, how the set of his shoulders made her want to-

"I'm done."

Startled, Annabeth looked up from the book. "What?"

"I'm done with my lesson. The Latin. I finished. You coming or what?" he gestured with his head outside. He winked, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to continue where they had left off.

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "I-uh-can't."

"Why not? We've been at this for hours. You can't possibly be thinking about finishing the book in one sitting. It's crazy, even for you."

Making a face at him, she mumbled, "I didn't finish."

Percy's shocked face turned into something resembling glee. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat?"

Knowing full well that he heard her the first time, Annabeth repeated, "I didn't finish. Yet."

He didn't say anything.

"What are you doing? Go down and work with Clarisse on that new move Ares taught her-I know you're dying to. I'll catch up."

Percy looked at her for one more moment before shrugging his shoulders and pulling up a chair next to hers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you with your Latin," Percy said, flipping to the first page of the book. Tossing her his lazy smirk he said, "I mean, who am I to pass up the opportunity to tutor a _daughter of Athena_?"

Annabeth smacked him with her book. "Don't get used to it, Seaweed Brain."

"Obviously there's something more in my head than seaweed if I can catch on to Latin better than a daughter of _Athena_."

"Funny."

"So I've been told."

"Why don't you just-"

He planted a kiss on her lips to keep her from swearing at him. "Turn to the first chapter, Annabeth. For every time you listen to what I teach you, you'll be rewarded with kisses."

Annabeth couldn't turn to the first chapter fast enough.


End file.
